It All Started With a Bet
by Le Pistolet
Summary: Bra/Goten pairing. Dende places a very interesting bet with Goten...Will he be able to resist an unknown temptation in order to get any one thing he wants? What is this temptation anyway? Read and find out! Many lemons in the future! Rated M. My first Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any rights to anything related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

This is the first story I've ever published here, but I've written many Gohan/Videl and Goten/Bra Fan fics in my little journal and in my head! XD

**Fair Warnings:**

**1.** I plan to have possibly a lot of **lemons** in this story...So if you don't like, don't read!

**2. **Like I said, this is my first Fic, be gentle.

**3.** I Do not have word or anything like that, I use Jarte. My apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**4.** There is a _very small_ **masturbation** scene in this chapter!

**Ages:** (I know they're not accurate and don't care.)

Bra: (Almost) 17

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Pan: 18

--

**Chapter One: The Bet**

--

The sun blazed down onto earth this Thursday afternoon. A young man lays in the glistening grass of his parent's front yard and tries to shield his eyes from it. He must have fallen asleep in the yard again, in fear of his strict mother lecturing him on drinking again. _I __**am**__ 21 years old, for Kami's sake!_ He'd always think to himself while enduring the torture. He rolled over on his stomach to escape the blinding rays. His head was pounding and they certainly weren't helping it. All of a sudden, a sharp pain struck his back as if something or someone had landed on him from up in the sky!

"Got too drunk that you had to sleep outside again, huh?" Rang a familiar voice.

Covering up his ears, sensitive to noise, the young man groaned and replied. "Ugh, Trunks! Get off of me!"

The lavender haired boy just laughed and stepped off his best friend like he was just merely stepping off a street curb. "Chill out, Goten. Here, take one of my extra sensu beans."

Goten rolled back over with a grunt and caught the misshapen, little bean that was tossed at his face. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed with haste. "Dude, thanks! Who knew these things could cure hang-overs too." He chuckled. "So what're doing all the way down here in the boonies?"

"Well, I'm on my way to talk to Dende about something and thought you'd tag along." Trunks answered.

"Sure, it's fun to pick his brain." Goten replied, standing up and brushing the straw pieces of grass off his cloths. "I'm sure he won't care that I haven't showered." Trunks and Goten both shared a laugh before blasting off into the sky towards Dende's lookout.

They arrived some time later and just started filling Dende in on all that they've been up to here lately. From Trunks going after Pan and being rejected time after time, all the way to Goten's crazy ex-girlfriend Paris.

"Yeah, and the best part is...He's still sleeping with her!" Trunks shouted in a roar of laughter.

"I am not! Well, maybe I did a few times..." Retaliated Goten.

Dende shook his head at both men, but thought that as guardian over Earth...he was obligated to help them anyway. "Listen to me, Trunks. You're cheap pick up lines and expensive flowers may have worked on those easy girly-girls you usually go after, but Pan is much different. She has come to me many times for advice, she wants to find a challenging man. One who doesn't just nod his head at everything she says, whether interested or not. Show her fire, passion. She wants a man, stupid."

Then it looked like an epiphany had crash landed right into Trunk's brain. "Ooh..." He lifted his head, deep in thought.

"And while he's gone to some other land..." Dende said, gesturing to Bulma's son, who like her, traveled inside his own mind a lot. "...Let's talk about you." He finished, focusing a strict glare on Goten, who gulp in response. "Is there not one temptation you can resist?!" Dende yelled at him.

"I'm not that bad!" Goten yelled back. "Trunks was far worse!"

"Exactly..._Was_" Dende chuckled at his long-time friend. "But then he saw Pan for the woman she was and stopped all that. I'll make a bet with you."

"I really don't need to hear that about my cousin. But, fine. What're the stakes?" Goten was never one to turn down a bet, especially one with a good friend.

"First things first. I will set up an unlikely temptation for you on Earth. I won't tell you what it is either. It may be a certain party, alcohol, a girl, drugs or some type of other activity. If you can resist and win, I will grant you any favor in my power for good. If you give in to this temptation, it will come back to get you in the form of bad luck every time you give into it. And no, it's not Paris...but you still can't sleep with her or the bet's off!"

Goten raised his eyebrow but nodded in agreement. 'And you'll stay out of my personal shit if I win too. Deal. This should be easy. Only one thing I have to avoid. Did you hear all that Trunks?"

By now, Trunks had snapped out of his thoughts of Panny and was listening intently with a smirk. "This is gonna be fun. I love watching you squirm, Goten."

"Gee, Thanks, Buddy." Goten said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

The three talked and joked around for a few hours before each returned back to their homes; Trunks to work on his plan to get Panny, Goten to go home and take a shower, and Dende stayed on his lookout to keep an eye on both.

**--Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.--**

"Moooom!" Screamed the blue-haired teenager, "Have you seen my push-up bra? Or the inflatable one?"

"Bra, darling...Why do you need those silly things? You're a beautiful girl!" Bulma answered.

"Yeah, duh! But my boobs are so small for my age! And my birthday is tomorrow, I have to look good for the party!." Bra replied. She was very self conscious of her chest size, even though they were normal for a girl her age. She had just been depressed while looking at younger pictures of her mother and seeing how busty she was at bra's age.

"Your bust is not small, dear. Just not gigantic." Her mother rolled her eyes and went back to work in her lab.

Bra ignored her mother's last comments and continued to judge herself in the full length mirror in her bed room. She'd cup her breasts, push them together, lift them up, anything to try and make them look bigger under her tank top. Bra sighed in defeat and went about deciding her outfit for the party tomorrow night. She wanted something to knock the boys' socks off. She smirked as she came across a tight, leather, violet mini-skirt and a matching corset that laced up the front with black cord. She wouldn't need huge breasts to make this outfit look sexy. Bra pulled out some black boots that rose to just below her knee and nodded in victory, crossing her arms over her chest. _I'm bound to get a date in this._

A couple floors door, at the base of C. C., Bulma shut the door behind her as she entered her lab. She leaned up against it, her arms crossed and was deep in thought. She was worried about her budding teenage daughter. Bra was always such an innocent, naive little child...Always chasing after Trunks and Goten. She had developed a large crush on the youngest Son boy at an early age, it continued for years and she never took interest in any other boy. It infuriated Vegeta, but Bulma thought it was adorable and was at peace knowing that Goten never treated her as anything more than annoying, little sister. At first, Bulma was proud of her when she stopped beating herself up over Goten never ever even possibly being attracted to "Trunks Kid Sister", but now she almost wished things would go back to that. Soon after, Bra began dressing more skimpy and worrying about her breast size more than her studies. She was trying to forget Goten all together by getting another boy as fast as she could, by any means possible. And her mother realized this quickly.

"I guess...She just wants to be noticed for once. Goten never did take her seriously, but then again...who would? She started acting like a love sick puppy at only age five around him." Bulma sighed, "I just want my little girl to be okay...She's going to end up getting herself into some trouble one of these days. She's...too much like me..."

**--Back to the Son residence--**

Goten turned the faucet on and undressed while the water warmed up. He pulled back the curtain and took a deep breath of the steam that rolled out. Carefully stepping into the shower as not to slip, Goten just stood below the stream for a few minutes as the hot water splashed over his body. The droplets hit his neck and rolled down over his muscular chest, sliding down his well-defined abs and continuing their journey south. Goten let out a sigh of comfort as the soothing water washed over his male parts. He finished enjoying the relaxing effects of the steaming water and reached down for the shampoo body, he proceeded to begin washing his hair, but as he scrubbed away at his raven locks...thoughts of his conversation with Dende flowed back in his head. "An unlikely temptation, huh?...Damn! I'm so fucking curious now. I want to do anything now just to find out what the hell it is...Well, I know it's not Paris or any other girl for that matter...that'd be too easy. It's not alcohol either, way too easy." He thought to himself. Goten leaned his head back into the rushing water and rinsed out the shampoo, replacing it with a fresh layering of conditioner. "I've never even done drugs, so it can't be that...Gambling! That's gotta be it! He's trying to throw me off because betting is gambling...but this is a bet...so he never thought I'd guess that!" Goten smirked to himself and rinsed his soapy hands clean underneath the shower head. "I'm just glad it's not jacking off..." He laughed and slid his right hand down towards his member. It had been steadily stiffening as Goten's mind wrapped around all the things he could do with women that Dende would consider a immoral. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he grabbed a firm hold of his member and gave it a light squeeze. He grunted in pleasure, it had been a long time since Goten had _serviced_ himself. Slamming his left palm against the shower wall for balance, Goten began sliding his hand up and down himself, not concealing his moans as he knew he was home alone. Some time later, he finished and let his fluids flow down the shower drain with the rest of the liquids. Goten rinsed the conditioner out his hair, gave the rest of his body a quick scrub and left the shower. He did what everyone else does and dried himself off, putting on fresh cloths and leaving the bathroom.

Goten had just sat down on the couch in his family's living room and was about to turn on the TV, when his mother came home.

"Where have you been?" Goten raised his eyebrow after seeing all the bags she had come home with.

"I went shopping of course!" Chi chi exclaimed. "I had to get Bra a birthday present! Along with presents for her from your father, Gohan, Videl, and you!" She said, placing her hands on her hips, still holding the shopping bags.

"Whoops..." Goten sweat dropped and put on that famous Son grin, "Thanks, mom."

"Make sure you dress nice! And you better not bring that Paris girl, you hear me? She a bit coo coo, dear..."

Goten just nodded and Chichi walked off to wrap and put the gifts away. He knew she was right. Paris was psycho. She was bitchy, maybe even bi-polar...high maintenance...spoiled...rude to his friends...mean to Panny and all girl in general...and the more he looked at her, the less attractive she became physically to him. "Man...I'm in over my head. She's not going to go away easy. Even if I already dumped her...she still acts like I'm in love with her or something. I need to find a chick, then maybe she'll get the hint." He said to himself and scratched his head. Goten wanted a strong girl, one with fire in her eyes. Not a sheltered-in-a-perfect-world brat who gets whatever she wants and constantly whines and complains. Paris was a baby. He wanted a woman. Someone proud, sure of themselves, but can back it up as well, someone who doesn't back from anything. Goten jumped back into the couch as a picture of Vegeta flooded into his mind.

"Oh, dude...that's just wrong." He winced, yelling at his subconscious. "Let's also add that she has to be female, with the sex drive of a minx." Goten laughed crudely to himself.

After that nice thought, he finally turned on the TV.

_Does Bra ever find the right bra? Will Goten forget about the party too? Does Paris ever come into the story? What ever happened to Trunks and Pan?_ _You'll have to stick around and find out!_

_**To be continued in the next chapter...**_

--

**In the next chapter:** What? A party a CC!? Count me in!

**Author's Note:** Argh, it's 4:00am already! Well, there's the first chapter! I know, I know...it's pretty fluffy, short and boring. I got a little tired half way through. The next ones will be better. I plan on posting the next chapter in 1-3 days! Please R&R so that I know people are out there!


	2. Two: Taboo and A Taunting Dream

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any rights to anything...Do you think I'd be sitting here writing Fanfics?

Hopefully I can stretch this chapter out longer than the last!

**Fair Warnings:**

**1.** There is **Sexual Nature** in this chapter!

**2. **Don't review that you think some people are out of character, I won't care.

**3.** If I do not get more reviews, I will not continue writing this. **Thank you to the one person that already has!**

**4.** _Italics_ Characters' thoughts.

**Ages:** (I know they're not accurate and don't care.)

Bra: (Now) 17

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Pan: 18

--

**Chapter Two: Taboo and Taunting Dreams**

--

The bright morning sun shown through the many windows of Capsule Corp, lighting the place up as if visible lamps were placed about everywhere. A familiar young girl tossed and turned in her sleep, having been disturbed by this. She sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes as the sun shines down on her messy, aqua hair. Bra finished rubbing the sleep out her eyes and noticed the generous amount of light in her room now. Her eyes widened then squeezed shut in excitement. "Today's my birthday! Finally!" The now 17 year old squealed...waking up her lavender haired older brother in the room next to her.

"Can it, brat!" Trunks screamed in frustration. He had just fallen a sleep a few hours ago, unable to stop thinking about his newest target...little Pan-Chan. "It's fucking eight 'O clock in the morning!"

"Screw you, Trunks!" Bra screamed back in protest. "It's my fucking birthday!"

Trunks winced at hearing his little sister curse. He still wasn't used to the fact that she was growing up, he still pictured her as the annoying 7-year-old brat that followed his best friend around spouting her undying love. He just shrugged it off, trying not to think about it and rolled back over. Within almost seconds, he was fast asleep again.

By now, Bra had hopped out of bed and sat down at the cute, pink vanity desk and mirror set Pan had bought her for her sweet sixteen. Smiling at herself in the mirror, Bra began the task of taming her aqua locks. Afterwards, she threw it up in a neat, little bun so that she could wash her face without getting it soaked. Bra pulled up on the top lid to her vanity and revealed a little round sink. _I love this thing!_ She giggled to herself. Bra's mind wandered to all sorts of thoughts as she cleansed her pores and moisturized.

_Tonight's going to be the night...I'm going to forget about that stupid imbecile, Goten and find a boy who's actually interested in me. I've gone far too long without a boyfriend! I mean...I'm rich, sweet, and not to mention...drop-dead gorgeous. _Bra smirked in the mirror, admiring the flawless face her stunning mother and handsome father had given her. _Yes...Tonight's the night. _ Bra's mind couldn't help floating off somewhere else though. Back to that raven-haired hunk that had stolen her heart at such a young age and continued to torture her. Back to his chiseled chest and rock hard abs. Back to those strong, sexy legs and well-defined arms. _He's got to have an impressive...Bra! What the hell! Stop it!_ She screamed at herself, cupping her face in her hands, and landing her head hard on the vanity's sink. _You can't be thinking stuff like that, you stupid, stupid girl!_

Bra sighed and rose from her vanity chair. She lazily walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit just to wear until time for the party. She decided she's shower later, so her hair wouldn't get messed up before hand. After putting on a pair of jeans and shirt that resembled more of a bra/tankini, Bra plopped down onto her bed and tried to gather her thoughts.

**--Elsewhere--**

The young man was having trouble sleeping, so he decided to go wake up his best friend for a lat night spar. Hopefully it would tire him out and he could just crash at his place for the night. Anything would be better than rolling around miserable all night. He was flying past the many windows of his friend's house, when he heard some strange sounds coming from one of them. What sounded like moaning and soft whimpers. He hovered in mid air, just below the window. He raised his head up and peaked inside just to make sure everything was alright. He realized it was a female's room, full of pink and girly stuff. He scanned the room with his eyes and saw a figure sitting at the end of the large bed, her feet dangling off. It was a young woman with light greenish-blue hair cascading down her back and sides. _Oh, this must be Bra's room. _The man thought to himself. His eyes widened as he noticed she was just in sexy, white lingerie. His gazed traveled from her face, down her neck, and too her small, but perky chest and found himself licking his lips in aspiration. His gazed continued south across her toned abs and stomach, then stopped. His head cocked to side as he saw that her right hand was down her panties. He watched the girl tossed her head back and sigh sensually. The man lost balance and almost fell to the ground as he finally realized that those moans he heard outside were not from pain, but from pleasure. He smirked to himself and quietly slid open the window, the girl being too involved to notice. He stood in front of he silently for a moments, just watching. His member growing stiffer as he watched a girl he always thought of as an innocent, little, annoying child being so naughty and looking so sexy while doing it. The female let out another sensual breath, making the man close his eyes and take in her scent. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her white, lacy panties on each side and the girl's eyes flew open with a loud squeal. His smirk widened and slowly began to pull off her panties.

"Goten! What are you doing?!" The young girl screamed in utter shock, wondering at the same time how long he had been standing there. She froze, her two fingers not moving, but still in her body.

"I'm getting ready to pleasure you." He replied as if it was the dumbest question in the world. He noticed she was completely frozen in shock, so he took advantage of this. Goten quickly pulled off her panties the rest of the way and grabbed her thighs, pulling her further to the end of the bed. From this, both the woman's palms flattened on the bed. Goten smiled and spread her legs farther apart as well as lifting them up a bit to get a greater view of her fresh womanhood. A blush came across her face as he examined her with his eyes. "Goten...Don't...You're embarrassing me..." She pleaded.

His smirk widened. "Mmm...Bra...You're so wet...and so pink..." Goten moaned into her. Bra's blush intensified and she quivered, an electric sensation running up her spine as she felt his hot breath on her sex. Goten could smell that she was still a virgin, which made him even more turned on. "Mmm...So I get to be the first to touch you." He grinned brightly, looking as if he had just been victorious in a strong battle. His grip tightened on Bra's thighs as he brought a hand up to softly stroke the outside of her sensitive domain. Bra shivered violently at his touch and Goten chuckled. _This is going to be fun... _With two fingers, he spread her delicate lips apart and examined her a little more. His expression turned to a serious one as he moved his head closer. His tongue lightly, and teasingly flicked at her sensitive clitoris. Goten stopped and smiled when he saw that Bra was now clutching the sheets of the bed with her hands and had bit her bottom lip closed. He took his fingers from beneath her plump lips and just stroked the outside of them lightly. "Beg me." He demanded. Bra's eyes flew open at his change in attitude. From lusty and eager, to now teasing and in control. She looked down at him and raised an aqua eyebrow. She wanted him back to the way he was. Bra managed to wiggled out of his grip and rise to her knees on the bed. Goten rose to his full stature, curious as to what she was doing. Exactly what she had planned for him to do. Bra put one arm around his neck and the other fell around his mid section. She smirked seductively and cupped her hand around the growing member sticking through his jeans, whispering in his ear, "No, Son Goten...It is you who should be begging."

Goten's jaw dropped at her bold movements and his hormones went sent over the edge. He growled and pushed her backwards so that her knees unfolded and fell on her back against the bed. Goten stood over her on his hands and knees innocently. He began sweetly kissing below her jaw line and trailing gently down the soft skin of her neck. His trail of slow kisses ended at the valley on chest before he smirked once again and savagely tore her bra to shreds in one quick grab. Bra shrieked as her breasts bounced free from the fabric and jiggled under Goten's watchful eye before returning to their high, perky position. "Goten!" Bra shrieked again in embarrassment, but silenced by his hand. "Shh...Trunks is next door." He hissed, removing his hand as Bra blushed profusely and turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes as she felt Goten's strong hands on her young, tender breasts. He sucked and nibbled on spots on her neck as he began kneading her chest with more force. "You can't play innocent with me now...Not after your little show earlier." He purred in her ear, sending more electricity down her spine. After that, without warning, he bit down hard on her right, erect nipple. Bra let out a loud moan of pleasure and Goten smiled. "See." He continued to roughly nibble on her right nipple as he left hand left her breast and slid slowly down her stomach to the lips of her entrance. He spread them apart again, but before he could do anything else..."Oh, Goten! Do me now!" Bra screamed, and sent him into a whirlwind of arousal. Without hesitation, he sat up on his knees and unzipped his pants.

"Goten! Get your lazy butt up!" Chimed in another familiar voice.

"Mom?!" Goten screamed, falling out of bed with a _Thump! _"Oh shit...umm...I'll be down in a minute!"

He climbed back onto his bed, completely bewildered at the dream he had just had. _That...that couldn't have happened...I-I'm not attracted to Bra...She's just Trunks annoying little sister...But...mmm...she was so...No! Goten stop! This is bad, this is very bad. I cannot tell anyone about this, especially Trunks. It was just a fluke...I am NOT attracted to Bra! I Don't want to fuck her little pussy in two. Oh Kami...Bad Goten! What has your twisted mind done? I wonder what she does look like naked though...No! No I don't wonder anything! Bad, bad, bad!_ Goten hit his fists continuously against the sides of his head with each scolding of himself.

"I've got to get a hold of myself..." He shook his head then stood up. "Maybe Dende will know what's up. Wait a minute...That's right! The bet! Dende had to of had something to with this. I think I'll pay him little visit."

Goten quickly showered, blasted his Ki to dry off, and got dressed. He flew back up to Dende's look out and landed behind him, crossing his arms firmly. He patiently waited for the guardian of earth to turn around an notice him. Dende did so and yelped in surprise. "Goten, what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The green-skinned young man breathed in relief at seeing his life-long friend. Goten furrowed his eyebrows down at the little man and snorted. Dende sweat dropped and backed up. "What's wrong, old buddy?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong was that fucked dream I had!" Goten replied, leaning in close to Dende to intimidate him.

Dende sweat dropped again and held his hands up in defense. "I have no clue what you're talking about..."

"Shut it, Dende! She's just a little girl for Kami's sake!" Goten yelled in his face.

"She's hardly a little girl anymore, Goten! She's turning 17 today!" Dende yelled back

"So you do know what I'm talking about, you little fucker!" Goten growled and Dende stayed silent, gulping. "The bet's off!"

After hearing this, Dende raised an eyebrow and smiled. "The bet is for you to not disrespect her in anyway...Are you telling me that you actually want to, Son Goten? And who said the bet was even about her? Or do you desire to be tempted by her?"

Goten's eyes grew as big as saucers and a light blush made its way across his face. "No! That's not what I mean...I-I...Oh, forget it! The stupid bet stands. Be prepared to grant me a favor though, 'cause there's no way I'm touching Trunks little sister, even if she wasn't Vegeta's daughter and he didn't hate my guts or the fact that my best friend would kill me!"

Dende chuckled. "Sure, sure. We'll see. Just remember, bad luck will follow. And I'm not just talking about Vegeta and Trunks."

Frustrated, Goten decided to end his futile argument. "Fine, but you know this is wrong, Dende." He huffed, before flying off the lookout's platform.

Dende laughed and waved goodbye to his childhood friend. After Goten was out of site, Dende let out a huge breath of relief, almost as if he had been holding in his surprisement and sweat dropped once again, his eyes widened with shock. "I asked for fate to tempt him and it was...Bra?! I had no clue this was going to happen, I had no clue Goten felt that way! I don't even think he knows...yet. Oh, this is bad. I thought this would teach him a lesson, not get him castrated."

_Oooh! Twisty!_

_**To be continued in the next chapter...**_

--

**In the next chapter:** What good's a birthday without a trip to the mall? No good, that's what!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry! I was really trying to get to the party, but I hit writer's block! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging forever, so I went ahead and posted what I had so far. I've also thought up another direction for the plot, so the party will take place in after one or two more chapters. Thank you for reading! And please, please review! Sigh Is this site dying?


	3. Chapter Three: Confusions and Illusions

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any rights to anything related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Hey! Sorry about the super late update guys! I wrote two more chapters one week...was proofing reading them and making my usual 50+ changes when the power source in my PC died. After that pretty much the whole computer died. I have a new laptop now though!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you as well for the constructive criticism concerning Trunks. I was never really a fan girl, but if you read the part about him talking to Dende - It's about how Trunks used to be a fake playboy but now he is maturing into a real man. I have nothing against him and I promise his character structure will improve 3

**Chapter Warnings:**

**1.** This whole story is not for Paris Fans!

**2.** Crude Language

**3.** Goten is not the stupid, naive child in my story. For goodness sake, boys grow up!

**Ages:** (I know they're not accurate and don't care.)

**Bra:** 17

**Goten:** 22

**Trunks:** 23

**Pan:** 18

--

**Chapter Three: Confusions and Illusions**

--

On his long flight home, Goten couldn't help remembering his dream from the past night and stopped to think in a field outside his family's property. After all, he could never think with his nagging mother around. She was, without a doubt, looking for him at this very moment to do some of her mundane chores. Goten laughed as he was relieved that Chichi could never sense Ki signals. He laid down in the grass of crisp, green field and let the cool breeze of this nice summer day relax him for a bit, but soon after...his mind soon wandered back to the reason he had landed in that field in the first place. It wasn't just the fact that it was Bra that angered him. It was that combined with his manner of actions. Goten's large, rough hands came up to rub his tired face. "I've never acted like that in my life!" He groaned through his hands." And I sure as hell never want to!" Sitting up, Goten crossed his legs and let his hands fall into his lap. He closed his eyes in disappointment of himself. "I would never approach a girl like that. Would I?" He asked to no one in particular and plopped back down onto the ground with a sigh. "I wasn't smooth...collective...nothing. I've never been aggressive...at least not before she gave me the option. Girls always chase after me...That's how I do things...Not...not like that." He began to make himself sick with disgust. "What is wrong with my brain? Making a young virgin beg for me after I broke into her room? And fucking biting her?! I'm not a vampire and I definitely don't lose my cool like that. I'd never rush things so much and give in like that...especially not if she actually was a virgin.."

Goten's anger lowered as he thought about Paris. She had lied to him...Like always. He had asked her when they first started dating if she had been a virgin. Paris had just smiled and said "Of course, silly!". When the time came though, he quickly figured out she wasn't. She was aggressive, demanding...easy. Goten sometimes even wondered if he had to do anything to get in her pants in the first place or if all he had to do was just ask...like all the other guys did. Goten hit himself on the forehead and groaned. "I dated a crazy whore." _And worst of all...lost my virginity to one..._

_**--Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.--**_

The aqua-haired seventeen year old had finished her morning beauty rituals and was on her way down to the kitchen. She arrived in the doorway of the dining portion when she spotted her father and lavender-haired brother at the table, eating up the last of their large breakfast. She smiled at Trunks and walked up behind him, ruffling up his perfectly groomed locks. "I see you're finally up, loser! Were you up all night thinking about Son Pan again?" Bra laughed. Vegeta raised his eyes to his oldest spawn and snorted. Trunks blushed and grew aggravated. "Shut up, brat! I just had trouble sleeping having to hear you dream about Goten all night!" He smirked. Victorious. Bra's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped as Vegeta's plate came smashing to the tile floor. "You lying Idiot!" Bra cried as she run off back to her room. By now, Vegeta's face was blood red and he was about ready to incinerate the table in front of him. "Whoa...Uh...C-calm down, D-dad!" stuttered the dumbfounded Trunks, "I was just trying to make her mad! I was joking!" Vegeta accepted it as a joke, but was still angered at the thought of both his children with the spawns of the Son family.

Bra hurriedly reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She cried all the way to her bed and sat down on the closest corner. "How did Trunks know about that dream?" She whimpered in embarrassment. You see, Bra had shared that same moment with Goten in her dreams the night before. She had just brushed it off and tried to forget it. She could never see that ever happening, but now those thoughts gripped her once again. The feel of his touch...The sound of his voice...The smell of his clean skin...and that devilish smirk that she had never seen on him before. Even if Goten had been attracted to her...he would never act that animalistic with her. Would he?

"Why? Why does my mind have to do this too me? I'm finally getting over him emotionally...and now he has to plague me sexually too?" Bra calmed herself down after a few moments and pulled herself together. It was her birthday after all! She should be excited instead and making sure everything went perfect tonight. Bra did have a lot to do today. She had finally convinced her parents to throw her two parties - One for family and family friends; including her best friend Pan, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Uub, Launch, and some others. Her second party would be later that night and be mostly all her friends from school and various other places - This was the more important party in Bra's mind. She would soak up all the attention and scout out a future boyfriend.

Bra was now feeling very energized and hopped off her bed with a smile. If things were going to be ready in time...she'd have to start now! No time for moping around! She giggled one last time before running out her room to finally go fix her breakfast and begin party preparations!

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Bra had showered, leaving her hair down for the occasion. She was finishing getting ready as her family and close friends began gathering into the lounge at the bottom level that Bulma had recently ordered to be renovated into more of a club like setting for Bra's duel parties. It was brightly lit for now with white ceiling lights as well as blue glow lamps all over the purple-painted walls. The matching purple carpet was unusually soft and lush or "perfect for passing out on after too many drinks" as Bulma put it. The couches and recliners were all blue with black tables in front of each. The large bar in the northwest corner was covered in black metallic granite with some of the same blue glow lights built into it.

Bra eventually joined her own party. She was busy walking around and thanking all her guests for the presents she received when she noticed Goten lazily sneaking in, late of course. Goten tried his best not alert anyone of his late arrival. He did feel guilty for falling asleep in the meadow beside his house for the whole day and being late for Bra's only 17th birthday. He hoped she wouldn't notice or at least be too angry...but no such luck.

"Son Goten!" Bra screamed as loud as her saiyan voice allowed, alerting all of her guests to turn towards Goten at the entrance of the lounge. Many of them showing their disapproval of him. "What are you doing showing up at this hour?!" Bra shouted, pointing a finger at him before placing her hands on her hips, rivaling only her mother's "pissed off stance". Goten winced and tried to put on the good ol' son puppy dog eyes. He kept his head down and slowly began to raise his eyes.

His puppy eyes turned to those of pure shock as he lifted his head to get a better look at bratty birthday girl before him. His jaw slowly dropping as he took in her party attire. Goten's eyes ran along the length of her black boots, up to her thin small thighs, taking in the purple leather skirt that clung to them and the tight corset that laced up her torso forcing the leather to pull in towards the center and hug her slight curves, exaggerating them so nicely. The long, aqua tresses that hung down around her face also giving her an older, more mature allure.

"What?!" Bra screamed again, startling Goten out of his mesmerized state and making him fall back on his tush.

"I've...uh...just never seen you this angry!" He shouted in defense, trying to get back up, but to no avail as Chichi smacked him back down. "Son Goten! You should be ashamed of yourself! Upsetting someone as close to our family as Bra! You show up right as everyone is leaving! Did you get drunk and pass out again? Oh! Quit being so worthless, Goten!" Chichi finished up her angry rant and put on a nice smile, turning towards Bra. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. He'll make it up to you, I promise. Goten! You're saying for Bra's second little party! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Goten said sheepishly. "Sorry, Brat. Happy Birthday."

Bra laughed as she always did at any of the mighty saiyans scared poo-less by a human family member. She turned back to party guests and wished them all a safe journey home as they left the lounge.

Goten sighed as he helped a drunk Trunks up to his room. He managed to put him to bed after many odd conversations about cheese and Pan. He shook his head at his crazy best friend and began making his way back down to the lounge. "This is going to suck..." Goten sighed. "A birthday party with a bunch of chatty teenagers and a spoiled brat."

By time Goten had gotten back to the lounge, everyone had already left and Bra was busy straightening up the bar area. Goten walked all the way in and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Bra rolled her eyes at his attempt to be "cool" after getting served by his own mother. Goten opened up his eyes just in time to catch the can hurtling towards him and looked up confused at Bra. "Just relax will ya! It won't be that bad!" She tried to say calmly. Goten just nodded and opened up his slightly shaken up beer. He chugged it down quickly and got another one from the bar before making his way over to the puffy blue couch. Goten stretched out on the comfortable couch, summoning for a third beer. Bra brought another over to him and turned off the over head white lights. Now all that lit the room was the glowing blue lights sparsely placed around. Goten raised his eyebrow at her recent action, confused and slightly drunk off his third beer.

"What's up, Bra? Getting me drinks without any complaint even though it's your birthday and killing the lights when we're all alone? Are you finally trying to get a drunk fuck outta me? I can't say I didn't see it coming..." Goten mumbled.

Bra turned bright red and screamed in frustration. "Ugh! You gross sicko! I'm just trying to get you drunk so if -no- when you embarrass me in front of my friends, I can blame it on the alcohol in your system. And I was going to turn the lights off anyway!"

Goten smirked and gave her an obvious look over, just to make her more embarrassed and angrier. "Well, good. It would never happen. I want some big tits to play with." Goten laid back on the couch, smiling, waiting for Bra's onslaught.

It worked. Bra was furious at his drunken antics. She had to stay calm though. She couldn't ruin her cool now - She could hear her friends coming down the hallway. Bra just growled and fetched Goten another beer.

As the night went on the lounge filled with teenagers, Goten remained on the couch, kept company by most of Bra's female friends. She would occasionally glance over at her friends drooling over him and just roll her eyes. "If only they knew what a jerk his was." Bra said below her breath. Goten paid no attention to the young girls though, he was mostly paying attention to Bra moving about the room and the horny teens following her around pathetically, exchanging angry stares with them at every given moment. Many of the boys would back off afterward and just watch their blossoming classmate from afar. Everything seemed to be going vaguely well until that is...a knock came from the door when all of Bra's guests were accounted for.

"Ugh. It must be my mom to check on me...Make sure you hide your drinks, guys!" Bra announced as she pushed through the crowd to the door.

She opened up the large blue door, annoyed. "What is it mo-Paris!" Bra's jaw dropped. "What do you want?"

Paris smiled, brushing through her long, brown hair with her fingers. "I'm looking for my Goten, of course. Do you have him?" Paris squealed. Thankfully, Bra hadn't opened the door all the way and she could see Goten motioning to her out the corner of her eye. "Uh...No, Paris. He came to my earlier party and left with his parents." Bra sweat dropped.

"Humph. You're lying!" Paris grew angry and pushed through Bra, knocking her to the ground and then laughing as the boys in the room took advantage and looked up Bra's skirt. She whistled and continued laughing until strong hands grasped her shoulders. "Paris! That's enough!" Goten shouted, spinning her around to face him. He looked deep into her eyes and grew angrier. "You've been smoking shit again!" He yelled in her face as she tried to do his famous puppy eyes. "What the fuck is your problem? I'm not with you have no right showing up here and you definitely cannot treat Bra like that!" Goten let go and pushed past her, remembering Bra was still on the ground. He picked her up and set her back on her feet, making sure she was okay and turning back to Paris. "Leave now." He said harshly.

Paris grew angry again and began to shout, pointing her bony finger at Bra. "Is this why you left me? For this little bimbo!"

"Paris, you're not welcome here." Goten growled and stood protectively in front of Bra, incase Paris tried to assault her again. He could feel Bra's fear and embarrassment and frowned. It was his fault.

"So that's it?" Paris raised her eyebrow. "You're leaving me for this child? Look at her! She doesn't even have any boobs yet! She must be like 12!" Paris laughed heartily along with some of Bra's own friends.

Goten heard Bra begin to cry and sniffle behind him. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost it. He would say anything to make get Paris back and embarrass her like she did Bra. "Shut your stupid, fucking mouth! Maybe I like her tits! At least they're natural and not fucking fake like those hard rocks of yours!" Goten yelled and Paris stood silent for a second before opening up her mouth again - but she was cut off by Goten again. "Maybe they can actually turn me on, unlike yours! They can bounce and be squeezed and massaged, unlike yours! And I hate to tell you, but they're a hell of a lot perkier than your plastic beach balls too!" He smirked, knowing he had won.

Both Paris and Bra's jaws dropped. Both were speechless and madly embarrassed. "I paid a lot for these!" Paris cried and ran out the lounge, followed by many of Bra's suitors - looking for a vulnerable girl. Because of all the commotion, all of Bra's guests had left. Bra couldn't even move or speak to stop them.

Goten's smirk quickly faded as he now realized he would have to turn and face bra. He blushed as well and just kept calling himself stupid over and over again in his head. Goten silently made his back to the couch and took a seat, keeping his head down. _I guess Paris was payment for that fun little dream I had last night. _

"I'm sorry I ruined your party bra. And I - uh...just said those things to make Paris angry...They were crude and wrong and...I don't know what the fuck I was thinking." Goten stumbled to find an excuse for the way he was acting.

Bra swallowed, still blushing and attemtped to speak clearly. "We'll just blame it on the drinks right? You'd had nine cans by then..." Bra struggled to look at him, still so embarrassed and crossing her arms over her chest as is she was trying to hide her small breasts.

Goten nodded in aggreement still looking at his feet, but noticed her gesture. His embarrassment faded as he rose from the couch. He slowly approached her, a serious look in his eyes. Bra didn't look up until he was already half-way acros the room. She was too confused over his actions to move. Goten quickly took advantage of this when he reached her and pushed her arms down away from her chest. Bra's eyes grew wide and her lips parted as if she wanted to ask him what he was doing.

Goten threw his left arm around her shoulders, his right tightly hugging around her small waist. He smirked. "Maybe it was wrong of me to say all those dirty things, but at least I wasn't lying." He said, leaning down to press his lips against her soft, plump ones. Bra in her surprise, could do nothing. Her mind was swirling with all kinds of things...she was getting dizzy and confused. But she was maturing, Bra's hormones soon kicked in and she couldn't help it any longer, she melted into Goten's rough, yet gentle kiss. Goten tightened his grip around her as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to him. This is all she ever wanted.

Goten felt his control slipping even more. He almost let out a sigh of relief when his cell phone vibrated his back pocket. Goten broke away and Bra blushed, trying to focus her thoughts. "Hello?" Goten answered glad he was being stopped, but also angry at being stopped. A shriek came from the other end of the phone. "Goten! Quickly come outside! Your car is on fire!" Screamed Chichi.

To be continued in the next chapter...

--

In the next chapter: Now I'm not gonna spoil things.

Author's Note: Sorry if it's not as good as the other two, guys! I hope you like it. I'm looking to update again soon. I'm on a creative roll 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Rules of the Game Part1

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any rights to anything related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

A/N: I haven't had a chance to look at any reviews, but if anyone scolded me for not updating – You're completely right and I apologize. Since I last updated, I have graduated high school, moved to a new town, started college, and I'm getting married September 25th, 2010! I have a few chapters written for this story on my hard drive, they're currently in the editing stages, but should be up soon. I currently have no internet accept for at school and a local café which I'm at now.

**Chapter Warnings:**

**1.** This whole story is not for Paris Fans!

**2.** Crude Language

**3.** Goten is not the stupid, naive child in my story. For goodness sake, boys grow up!

**Ages:** (I know they're not accurate.)

**Bra:** 17

**Goten:** 22

**Trunks:** 23

**Pan:** 18

Where we left off:

Goten threw his left arm around her shoulders, his right tightly hugging around her small waist. He smirked. "Maybe it was wrong of me to say all those dirty things, but at least I wasn't lying." He said, leaning down to press his lips against her soft, plump ones. Bra in her surprise could do nothing. Her mind was swirling with all kinds of things...she was getting dizzy and confused. But she was maturing, Bra's hormones soon kicked in and she couldn't help it any longer, she melted into Goten's rough, yet gentle kiss. Goten tightened his grip around her as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to him. This is all she ever wanted.

Goten felt his control slipping even more. He almost let out a sigh of relief when his cell phone vibrated his back pocket. Goten broke away and Bra blushed, trying to focus her thoughts. "Hello?" Goten answered glad he was being stopped, but also angry at being stopped. A shriek came from the other end of the phone. "Goten! Quickly come outside! Your car is on fire!" Screamed Chichi.

--

**Chapter Four: The Rules of the Game**

--

"Shit." Goten mumbled, almost in disbelief. Almost. In the back of that thick skull, he remembered the rules of a certain bet he had made. He dropped the phone, tore open the big blue door, and blasted down the hallway towards the front entrance of Capsule Corp, all the while leaving Bra in a state of surprise and confusion. Her arousal was soon replaced by anger and embarrassment.

She picked up Goten's cell phone with a "Humph!" and set off to go find him again. _What is his deal! Who does he think he is anyway? No one treats Bra Vegeta Briefs like this! _She hissed in her mind, becoming more and more infuriated as she walked down the long gray corridor. Bra's thoughts went over everything that she had been through tonight - From Goten not bothering to show up to her first party until it was ending to his obvious hand at trying to seduce her as well as all the events in between. With how close their families were, Bra couldn't possibly talk to anyone about it. Things would get even weirder and more awkward. Her father or Trunks would definitely see to it that Goten would never be able to try do anything like that again. Bra stopped in her tracks and a shy smile approached her lips. She blushed as deeper thoughts of Goten entered her mind. _After all these years...is he really attracted to me? Or was it just the alcohol? Did he just get stuck in the moment and nothing really had changed? What would of happened if his phone hadn't of gone off?_ She thought to herself, opening up her palm and looking down at the phone that had interrupted them just a few minutes ago. _What would have happened afterwards? Oh god, what's going to happen when I do finally catch up with him? Maybe I should just go to bed...No! I have to find out what that was all about tonight! I won't get any sleep! _Bra stomped her foot on the floor, having made up her mind. She closed the phone back up in her hand and started off once more to go find the raven-hair problem maker.

Meanwhile...

Goten had just threw open the duel front doors and took off for the parking area. He could see the smoke immediately and landed just feet away from his father finishing off his kamehameha wave, dispersing the flames before they reached the gas tank. Goku stepped back towards his youngest son and lovingly placed his arm around Goten's shoulders.

"What happened?!" Goten shouted, bringing his hands up to the sides of his face.

"We don't know." Bulma spoke up first. "We were just having a drink in the front parlor when we noticed the smoke."

"It didn't look like an engine fire...plus the car never seemed to be on...Oh goodness, Goten! You don't think someone set it on fire on purpose, do you?" Videl was brave enough to speak up about what everyone else was thinking too.

Goten Sighed. "I dunno, Videl. Maybe...Just so much is going on...I don't know, I don't fucking know! Okay?!"

Videl took a step back, slightly frightened by Goten's sudden outburst towards her. Gohan scowled and approached his distraught younger brother. "Take it down a notch, Goten! Videl didn't do shit to you!" He hissed protectively. "She was just trying to help you figure this mess out!"

Looking at one another, Goku and Gohan raised a questioning eyebrow. Goku, tightening his grip around Goten's shoulders, asked the question they were both pondering. "And what else is exactly going on...Goten?"

The rest of the gang finally realized what the two saiyans had just caught on to and nodded their heads in wonderment. Goten winced as remembered that only Trunks knew about his little bet with Dende...and that no one period knows about him and Bra's predicament. He stumbled to find some suitable explanation and, of course, resulted to Paris. _She always was my last resort..._Goten chuckled in his head.

"It's just...Paris has been causing a lot of headaches lately." He sighed, scratching his raven mess of hair. Goten felt guilty, but there was truth to his statement at least.

Goten and Paris's relationship was really only in its prime for about two weeks. Goten had wanted out early on, but Paris just wouldn't let go. She showed up and caused a scene everywhere he went. Sometimes Goten just didn't see the point in being broken up - She still acted like his same crazy girlfriend and made sure no other girl would come near him.

One day he had been having lunch in the city with a cute girl from Trunks' separate capsule corp office...Things were going okay, a little boring, but she was sweet. It was boring at least until Paris got there. Goten tried to nicely shoo her away, but she began screaming and crying about how he impregnated her and then split. Once the cute girl had gotten a taxi back to the office quite furiously, Paris took her seat and fell into a giggle fit.

Goten was snapped back to the present by the feeling of eyes all over him. He felt uncomfortable under their gazes and to make things worse, Bra's Ki was approaching fast. He could tell she wasn't happy. Well, of course she wasn't.

"Um...Guys...I've been through a lot today. Do you mind if I get some time alone with the smoldering wreckage that used to be my car?" Goten asked pathetically, trying to disperse the Z gang before the enraged aqua-haired birthday girl burst through the front doors. He thanked the late Kami when it actually worked. Several members of the party told him good bye, good luck, or just nodded or patted him on the back.

When Goten was finally alone, he let out a large breath and fell back to the grass below him. He laid back and let the cool, fresh grass relax his tense skin. His mind began to race around in circles. Had an angry Paris tried to blow up his car? But then why did no one see her or sense her faint ki? Confused and searching his brain for answers, Goten stumbled upon another possibility. He remembered the bet. Could this bad luck have been brought on by Dende's bet? Was little Bra really a part of it? Speaking of Bra…_I can feel her coming, and she seems angry. _Breathing in slowly, Goten enjoyed the little time he had left all to himself.

To be continued in the next chapter...

--

In the next chapter: _What happened to Goten's car? Is Dende's bet really this serious? Is Bra at the heart of this said bet? Will She confront Goten? How will Goten get to work now without people noticing he can fly?_

Author's Note: So short. Bleh. That was Chapter 4 – Part 1. I just wanted to get something up so that you guys know I'm back. Next one is a lot longer, especially after I edit it some more. It should be up before the end of the week. I wish I had internet at home…


	5. Chapter 5: The Rules of the Game Part2

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any rights to anything related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

A/N: I looked through some more reviews. Thanks so much and I will address them in a moment. I meant to say in my last chapter that I got accepted into a University, not just "started college". I was in community college before. It's a little stressful, but writing might relax. I've been feeling like something was missing from my list of hobbies!

Now before I directly comment on some of the readers' concerns, let me just say that my fic is going to be about character development. I intentionally made some of the characters rude, blunt, immature, hormonal, etc. Take this into account (especially with Trunks) as you read the following notes:

**1.** Trunks fans: Trunks may not be my favorite male of the series, but I still love him. I will take some of the comments into consideration as I write later chapters. I would say more…but I can't spoil my own story!

**2.** Yes, Bura is half-sayian, but she's had no formal training and does not embrace her natural strength. The best way to put it would be that she has no "sayian pride". Bura does not fight. She wants to be a normal human teenager. Paris mostly scared Bura because they were in a crowded area and Bura is more worried about her reputation. This also doesn't give her room to show her sayian strength even if she wanted to.

**3.** My writing has been going downhill, there is no denying that! As long as you guys are patient about updates, I promise you that I will return my quality to that of the first chapter(s) or even better.

**4.** Goten's actions in Chapter 3: Not only is Goten a young male adult, but Dende has sent him temptation. He has not only made events occur, but has directly altered Goten's hormones towards that certain object. Think of it as a "supernatural Spanish fly", haha. I will go more into the bet's schematics soon.

**Raven Shinobi: **Thank you! I have such detest for Paresu/Paris because she is so irrelevant and…well, I could go on forever. I do look at her as a common enemy between most readers though. She's easy to hate = easy to make the villain. I do not care for DBGT myself, I felt things just got too ridiculous and it wasn't the same kind of epic storytelling. I did not know it wasn't the same writer, but that makes a lot of sense to me now, so thanks for the heads up.

**Another Note: **The wedding planning is almost DONE! And I'm taking the summer semester off, so you know what that means…more time to write!

**Chapter Warnings:**

**1.** This whole story is not for Paris Fans!

**2.** Crude Language

**3.** Goten is not the stupid, naive child in my story. For goodness sake, boys grow up!

**Ages:** (I know they're not accurate.)

**Bra:** 17

**Goten:** 22

**Trunks:** 23

**Pan:** 18

Where we left off:

Goten was snapped back to the present by the feeling of eyes all over him. He felt uncomfortable under their gazes and to make things worse, Bra's Ki was approaching fast. He could tell she wasn't happy. Well, of course she wasn't.

"Um...Guys...I've been through a lot today. Do you mind if I get some time alone with the smoldering wreckage that used to be my car?" Goten asked pathetically, trying to disperse the Z gang before the enraged aqua-haired birthday girl burst through the front doors. He thanked the late Kami when it actually worked. Several members of the party told him good bye, good luck, or just nodded or patted him on the back.

When Goten was finally alone, he let out a large breath and fell back to the grass below him. He laid back and let the cool, fresh grass relax his tense skin. Breathing in slowly, Goten enjoyed the little time he had left all to himself.

--

**Chapter Five: The Rules of the Game – Part2**

--

The saiyan princess picked up her pace when she felt Goten's ki standing still. She needed to catch up with him before he started moving again. She was so intent on catching up with Goten that she hadn't really thought about what she was feeling at that moment other than anger or what she would say or do when she confronted him. Bra reached the front door after what felt like an eternity of gray twists and turns. Her anger disbursed as her hand froze on the left door knob. _I can feel him. He's right outside._ Bra took in a deep breath and tried to settle her dancing nerves. The embarrassment hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to face him, but knew she couldn't stop now. Considering how angry she had been, Bra knew Goten had to know she was coming…that's probably why he stopped. _Kami, he's waiting for me. I can't chicken out now!_

Goten placed his palms over his face, concentrating on the teenager's frozen ki. "Oh, kami…Why did she stop? She's probably practicing what to scream at me." His mind was trying to guess what she might throw at him, so maybe he could come up with some reasonable answers.

Bra growled as she forced herself to throw open the door. Her confidence was forced, she just wanted hide in her safe, tucked away room. She huffed, following Goten's ki to the grassy area they used as a parking section for personal parties. Bra paid no attention to the smoldering, ash covered vehicle as she stomped over to the young adult and stood above his tired body. She switched her weight to her right leg, sticking her hip out with her hand placed gently above her leather skirt but below her matching corset. At least she could _look_ intimidating.

Goten swallowed and held his breath as he slid his fingers down below his onyx eyes. Bra snorted at this pathetic gesture, but still didn't speak. Goten's heart had all but stopped, it felt as if the whole world had stopped too. He prayed she would speak up soon so the world might start turning again and he could breathe. Screaming, yelling, scolding…anything was better than her silent, judgmental stare.

Bra couldn't speak, her mouth felt full of jelly and she could still taste Goten's breath on her lips. She had hoped Goten would try to defend himself first and then she could just yell at him. It was easy enough to argue with someone, but a lot harder to confront someone.

As Bra's eyes continued to connect with the dark orbs below her, her apprehension began to show as a light hue adorned her flushed cheeks. At that moment, Goten saw through her intimating stare to the nervous, awkward core of her young being. He could talk his way out of this and blame it on a misunderstanding. Goten had seen Trunks do it a hundred times. Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten that he didn't have Trunks' silver tongue.

"Bra…" Goten pleaded. "Booze don't agree with me. It…um…made you look like someone else. I…uh…don't even know what we're talking about…that's how drunk I was. My car blowing up kind of sobered me. I can see that you're just my best friend's little sister now. Sorry." He shrugged, getting up on his knees and brushing the loose blades of grass off his lap. Goten didn't seem to realize how idiotic his defense was. Bra wasn't one of the naïve girls he was used to dealing with.

Furry welled up inside the female saiyan as she watched Goten lie so smugly in front of her, the blush in her cheeks disappearing.

"I didn't say anything, Goten." Bra said calmly with closed eyes.

"What?" Goten blinked.

"How can you not know what I'm talking about when I didn't say anything in the first place?" Bra opened her eyes and smirked down at the boy now at her mercy. "Liar."

It was Goten's turn to be embarrassed. He stood up and loomed over Bra. He stood tall and used his height to try to seem intimating. He was losing what little control he thought he had over the conversation. Goten _knew_ he could get it back though. She was just a little girl after all. "I was drunk. It was an accident. Shouldn't little girls be in bed?" Goten hissed.

"I'm not a little girl. And what about all those things you said? You tried to feel me up, Goten! Who tries to feel up a little girl then?" Bra yelled, infuriating Goten. She didn't stop there; she had to ask what Goten prayed she wouldn't. "What if your phone hadn't of gone off, huh? What else would you have done to me?"

Goten huffed and puffed as he tried to think of something to say. He didn't want to hear it anymore, mainly because he had no answer. Goten lost his temper, the nerve of this blue haired teenager in front of him was enough to send him off the edge.

"What else would I do to you? I was just playing around, Bra! Seeing how far you'd go – your brother made me go to your stupid party because he already knew you were slutty! I was sent to babysit! I decided to find out for myself and guess what, he was right! You wouldn't have stopped me, but I didn't even want to. I was just fucking drunk and confused. Who would want to mess around with their bro's little sister who hasn't even hit puberty yet?" Goten fired back, gesturing to Bra's corset.

Bra stepped back from Goten in shock, taking in all of what he had just said. She was hurt, angry, and worse of all felt like a fool. The pain welled up inside of her and she didn't just think of Goten…but of all the other boys. The truth was, Bra Briefs intimated those poor boys and the only way they could deal with it was to poke fun at her with their other equally as infatuated guy friends. Could Bra see through them? No. How could she? She just followed the path of most young girls her age and tried to dress and act more grown up to win over their approval.

Goten wanted to bite his tongue. He didn't mean to fly off the handle, he just hated feeling awkward and knowing he was stuck in a corner. It made him sick, he had just verbally assaulted a teenage family friend. While beating himself up internally, Bra had managed to disappear. Goten sat back down and peered around the dark Capsule Corp. He saw the lights go on slowly in some sort of path, so he figured it must have been Bra running up to her room. Sure enough, a few moments later, the soft light in her girly painted room came on. The warm pink glow created from the light calmed Goten down and the guilt overwhelmed him. He laid back in the grass and thought about whether to apologize or just go home.

_I hope she doesn't tell Trunks. Or anyone else for that matter. What is with my mouth today? Oh, Kami…today was her birthday too. I had almost forgotten. I need to go apologize._

After about forty-five minutes of contemplating, Goten hovered up to the room that housed the calming pink glow. The curtain was drawn apart and he couldn't help peering in before tapping. The walls were painted a soft pink and she had the lights dimmed down a bit. Goten was always jealous of the dimmer switches in all the room of Capsule Corp. The carpet was a passionate red that matched the curtains currently obstructing his view. He internally growled at the sheer fabric that only allowed him a thin, vertical string of sight. Goten turned his attention back to the carpet, it looked so rich and deep. He rubbed one of the damp back pockets of his jeans. Certainly the carpet was much drier than the grass below too. Goten's eyes traced along the carpet and up to Bra's bed. He smiled at its overall cute appearance. The bed was very large and high, making him briefly recall the story of The Princess and the Pea. Goten could tell that all the fabrics on the bed were composed of soft pink lace, satin, and silk. Several decorative, red pillows adorned the lavish bed. Even the canopy was made out of a matching red lace. Goten was no interior designer, but he was in awe over the completely color coordinated room. He smiled again as an image of Bulma creeped into his head. _She's got her mother's sense of style, that's for sure._

Goten snapped out of his exploration and decided to open the window, crawling in quietly. He stood on the soft carpet and looked around for Bra. He could hear her weeping. Following the sounds, he noticed her around the corner of her L-shaped room. She was sitting at her vanity; head down on her arms, and crying softly as too not alert her sleeping parents, one with super saiyan hearing. Goten didn't know how to approach her.

He reached a strong hand out to touch her soft ocean of hair, but froze and retracted his hand. He couldn't do this right now. His head was too much of a fog. Bra's cries covered his escape, but Goten remained hovering in the pink glow outside. He pondered for a bit and then snapped his fingers together. _Got it! _Goten lowered himself to the lawn and searched around dark, dew riddled grass. His hand hit something long and thin. Goten smiled as he confirmed it was a stick from a nearby tree. Concentrating, he flashed a small ball of energy towards the tip of the stick. When it set ablaze, Goten blew out the amber flames and stared at the glowing embers until they cooled. Wasting no time, he grabbed a piece of scratch paper from his wallet and fumbled to write a quick message using the stick's burnt end as a pencil.

Goten quietly opened the window and slid the note inside, watching it float gracefully to the red field below. The note wasn't elegant or touching, it housed only four simple words;

_Happy Birthday!_

_Sorry, Goten._

_To Be Continued in the Next Chapter…_

**In the next chapter:** _TBA_

**Author's Note:** This chapter was so long and I edited it so much that I decided to break it up into 3 parts. It will be a while before the next chapter is posted. I didn't like it, so I'm starting it over in a new direction and don't have any ideas as of right now.


End file.
